


Little Merman

by Anonymous



Series: Disney AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry deserves all the love ok?, Harrison is confused, Little Mermaid AU, Multi, Ralph is a seagull, Savi - Freeform, Sea Storms, Siren savitar, a bit naive sometimes, barry is a cute little angel, don't hurt Barry that much, fluffs, he falls in love easily, merman Barry, rescuing, savitar is a hot siren, savitar will be Ursula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barry is a marmen who saves Harrison from the storm. And falls in love with the human even though it's forbidden. Will his mother the queen accept it?And what does his derange twin brother wants?





	1. Under the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HarrisonWells](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarrisonWells) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Au where Barry is a merman and saves Harrison from the storm and falls in love.  
> Bonus: Savitar as Ursula, and Nora as sea queen and Ralph as scuttle.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, got no beta. So excuse the mistakes. And I have a plan of doing multiple Disney au with this pair cause I love Disney and I love these pair(a bit too much sometimes)

 There was once a little merman named Barry, lived in the sea realm of Atlantica.   He was a beautiful young enthusiastic merman, always curious about the unknown especially the humans.  

Humans fascinated Barry. He'd often daydream about the land dwellers even though he properly never met one. Always watching them from the distance, never dared to get close to them as his mother, the sea queen Nora used to tell scary bed time stories about humans which also made him scared of them too.  

But that didn't stop Barry to get curious about them. He'd collect the trinkets he found in those sunken ship, even though he had no idea of what purpose humans used them.  

Sometimes he'd take those to his aerial friend Ralph the seagull. He could always tell him the name of those trinkets he found.  

Like those dinglehopper humans use  to straighten their hair out. To quote the bird, "Just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Barry was in awe.  

Today Barry was roaming around the sea nest of Ralph time show him another human stuff he found. But Ralph wasn't in his nest.   So he decided to swim around until Ralph comes back. The sea is calm now, not so turbulent and angry like a few hours ago.  

Barry decides to go to his favorite spot near the land. It was a beach cave untouched by the humans. Maybe because it was hidden behind big rocks and covered with fog. But once inside, it was beautiful!   

As the merman swam closer to this destination, he saw a broken fish boat among the rocks. Barry was concerned. Then he heard the painful moaning like someone was dying.  

Barry swam quickly and found the source of the sound. It was a human!  

Barry hesitated for a bit. After all, he heard humans could be very dangerous and violent. But this person also needs help. The merman bit his lips. Then he heard the human moaning again in pain. Barry then forgot about all the warnings and swam towards the human.  

He found it between the rocks, clothes are torn, body covered in cuts, hand pressing it's belly, bleeding. It was lucky that the boat crashed in the shallow water. Otherwise, it would have been be the food of sharks by now. 

 Barry looms over the almost unconscious human. It opens his eyes and Barry gets mesmerized by its beautiful blue eyes.   "He... Help" It manages to say before fully losing consciousness. It must have thought Barry was a human, as it hasn't seen his tail yet.  

Barry removes it's hand from its belly. Barry winced upon watching the wound. It was deep.  

He can't swim the human to the beach cave without causing more harm. But lucky for the human that Barry was a merman.   Merman or maid's saliva contains instant healing factors. Those help them to survive against predators. Barry carefully removes the clothes around the wound and starts licking it.  

This feels weirdly intimate to him. Yes he had done it on himself and on little mergirls and boys but doing this to this human somehow feels different. Barry blushes a bit, but continues to lick the wound anyway.  

The result was instant as expected. The wound got healed quickly without any trace of previous  injury. Barry looks at the other cuts. They weren't that deep or severe.  

So Barry decides to swim him to the beach cave so that he can put the human in more comfortable position and tend to the cuts.   Barry was careful not to submerge its head and carefully laid him down on the white sand near the shore. Its legs were still in the water,  luckily there were no cuts. The human was still unconscious.  

Barry then decides to tend the minor cuts. There were few on its face,neck and chest. Barry slowly licks them. The previous feeling of intimate comes back again but Barry shoves it aside and continue to do his job.  

After finishing licking the cuts,  Barry gets off the human. It looked more relaxed right now, the grimace wasn't on the face no more. Looked like it was sleeping rather looking unconscious.  

Barry looks carefully at its face. It had dark hair, slim nose and full lips. The human was handsome. Barry blushes thinking that he was licking that face not so long ago.  

"There you are! " Barry jumps up hearing the voice. It was Ralph. He must have followed Barry here upon not finding him near his nest. He knows Barry comes here often.  

"Ralph!  You scared me! " Barry says in a hushed voice. "And don't make loud noises. The human might wake up." 

"Sorry." Ralph replies in a hushed tone. "How did you find it?"  "Among the rocks. It was injured." 

"Oh! Is it still alive?" With out waiting for an answer Ralph puts his ear onto its knee. "I don't hear any heartbeat! " Ralph says in a concerned voice.  

"No,  look it's breathing." Barry indicates it's slow rhythm of chest rising and falling.  

The human moves a little,  looks like it's waking up. At the same time they hear the voice of another human. Barry startles and hides behind a rock and Ralph follows him.  

It was an another boat. There was an another human with longer hair and a dog in the boat. The dog barked upon seeing the human on the cave beach. The unconscious human also woke up hearing it.  

"Dr.Wells!" The human on the boat exclaimed. Wells smiled seeing them. "Cisco!" 

"Thank the haven, we found you! We're so worried! Gosh, we thought something bad happened to you. Thanks to the GPS we found your boat, or what's left of it." 

"Yeah, it was reckless of me to ignore the forecast... " Before he could finish the dog jumps from the boat and runs towards him.   Dr.Wells hugs him, "I missed you too Grodd." The dog gives out enthusiastic woofs.  

"Come on, let's get you home." Cisco lends a hand to help him stand. Wells touches his belly expecting something painful but to his surprise there was nothing.  

He keeps looking around. "Are you looking for something? " Cisco asks in confusion.  

"There was this boy, who saved me and his voice was so... " Wells still keeps looking around.  

"Dr.Wells, there's no one when we found you. Looks like you swallowed a bit too much saltwater. You need rest and a new shirt." Cisco indicates to his naked torso.  

Wells wasn't convinced but didn't push the matter further. Cisco was right, he needs rest first.  

Suddenly Grodd starts barking at the cave rocks. "Do you see something,  boy? " Cisco asks. Grodd keeps barking. Wells quickly goes behind the rocks but to his disappointment, it was only a seagull there.  

"Come on you silly dog, barking at birds now." Cisco gets on the boat. Wells and grodd follows him. The boat slowly leaves the cave.  

Out in the open sea, Barry's head floats on the surface of the water.He managed to swim away before they could find him. He sees the humans leaving.  

Their backs we're turned so they could not see him now. The human that he rescued was playing with the dog. "Isn't it beautiful!" Barry gives out a dreamy sigh.  

Ralph who was sitting on his shoulder, looks at grodd, "I dunno, looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." 

"Not that one. The one that I rescued." 

"Oh!  Yeah, yeah he is. But his name is stupid though. What kind of name is DR.Wells?  Might as well call him a bottle." 

Barry doesn't listen to Ralph's rambling and keeps looking at the boat until the human vanishes from his sight. He then goes back to the cave.  

Barry sees the blood soaked shirt floating in the water. He picks it up and inhales it. The human's faint smell is still there. His heart aches a little for that human.  

He clutches the shirt to his chest. Looks like it's going to be a part of his collection.  

And of course he will find this human and where it lives.

"You do realize we forgot an important thing, right? " Ralph asks him suddenly.

"Like what? " Barry was confused.

"We don't know whether the human was a male or female, Or both"


	2. Chapter 2

 Harrison was laying on his bed,  thinking about today's events.  

He'd have to admit today was one hell of an experience. Cisco quickly called Caitlin on their way and when they returned, she checked him up. She was actually surprised that Harrison didn't suffer from any would,not even bruises."You're one lucky man, Harry." She said smiling.  

Harrison couldn't agree more. The way his boat crashed, he should have endured at least one major wound. But he didn't. And that what was bothering him tonight.  

He was pretty sure he was bleeding from abdomen. He's sure of it. The pain can't be imaginary. And not to mention that face. He still vaguely remembers a fair face looming over him. He asked him for help before passing out.  

But Cisco said there was no one. And Harrison had to agree too cause if there was someone, where did they go?  And why didn't they show up and admit the assistance?  

Was it all Harrison's imagination? But who took his shirt off?  If it was ripped in the accident, parts of it should have been clung to his body.  

Harrison huffed in annoyance and got up from the bed. He put on his shirt and picked the car key.  

It wasn't that late. Cisco and Caitlin still might be at the local diner. Caitlin told him to rest but he didn't feel like he needed it.   Harrison ignites the key. The car starts with a low hum. His house was away from the main habitat, near the sea. Harrison liked it peace and quiet and it also helps him concentrating on his work.  

Harrison looks back at the house. The porch light was off, he has a bad habit letting it on at daytime. But the door was locked. Any visitor would know that the owner isn't at home.  

Being satisfied he drove the car to the local area. 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harrison was right. Cisco and Caitlin was still there. Looks like Ronnie joined them too.  

Ronnie was the heir of _'Raymond Seafood Industry'_ that dealt with fishing and supplying them to the main land. His family has a big influence in this town. But Ronnie wasn't interested in that business. He is rather passionate about engineering and pursued his career in that direction.  

Recently he came back to the town and opened a farm on his own, of course with the help of his family funding.  

Ronnie and Caitlin were childhood friends and recently dating for few months.  

Cisco notices Harrison through the window and waves at him enthusiastically.  

"I thought I told you to take the day off and rest." Caitlin starts fussing over him.  

"I did! Now I feel a cup of coffee would cheer me up. Also I'm hungry." Harrison says while taking a seat beside them.  

"I for all am very happy that you came. Being a third wheel isn't a great feeling." Cisco says whispering, pointing at Caitlin and Ronnie.  

Harrison snorts. The waiter came and took his order. They star chattering over today's event.  

"So, Wells, I heard you came back from near death." Ronnie says putting his arms around Caitlin.  Harrison noticed the boy does that often when he is around. Is there any reason Ronnie feels threatened or insecure around him?  

Harrison shakes away the thought and answers, "Thanks to Cisco, I'm still alive. If he didn't come looking for me, I'd still be stranded in that cave." Harrison gives Cisco a grateful smile.  

Cisco's face brightens up. "Of course I would go looking for you. Otherwise whom would I nag at 3 in the morning, talking about new discoveries? No one would put up with that!"  The group laughs out loud.

"But still, don't you think it's weird that you crashed in the storm and still didn't suffer any injuries?" Ronnie tells him.  

Harrison thinks so too but does not voice his concern. "Guess I'm just a very lucky man, as someone told me." He looks at Caitlin and she smiles in return.  

Then they all engages in different conversation until they hear one loud voice in the cafe.  

They all looked back. It was Jimmy, an old fisherman who lost his mind after an accident in the sea, talking loudly about some sea creatures, half fish half human.   His whole crew drowned and got lost. Only he survived but lost his right leg in the process.

He said it was those vicious sirens who attacked his fishing ship and killed all his people. One of them took his leg too. From that day he quited fishing and was scared of the sea.  

Of course nobody believed him. It was a stormy night and he must have drinking and mistook a shark for those made up creatures. Who'd believe in such fairy tells?  

Harrison never paid mind to his tells but today pays attention to him.  " I'm telling you folks. Some dark creatures lurk in the water. They'd watch you like hawk and lure you away with their otherworldly beautiful voice. They'd put a spell on you and you'd loose yourself to the songs. And the moment you let your guard down they'd hunt you and feast on your flesh." The old man continues his tell.  

Of course nobody takes him seriously and some of them starts mocking him.  

But the man pays them no mind. "Heed my words, those creatures would take over the lands one day and would bring our demise." Jimmy keeps talking.  

"Poor guy." Caitlin feels pity for the old fisherman. "He was such a radiant person back in the day." The young doctor shakes her head. "The trauma really did big on him." Rest of the group agrees but Harrison doesn't say anything.

He only frowns and decides he'd visit the cave again. Of course he'd do it alone. He can't tell his friends about it especially Cisco. The boy would want to come with him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Deep down the sea, Barry was roaming around. He could not sleep that night as his mind was distracted by that beautiful human. He sneaked out of his room and now he was swimming alone.  

He was so distracted that he didn't notice where he was going. Suddenly the smell of fresh blood in the water brings out his conscious. It was human blood!   Barry then noticed he had crossed the safe zone of their realm and has entered the darker unsafe area. He should not have come here.  

It's the area of the sirens who are ruthless and vicious. Even mermaids are afraid of them.  

Barry then sees a group of sirens tearing some poor man's body into pieces. Poor guy must have been the victim of their hypnotic voice.  

Barry quickly hides behind the rocks. His heart was pounding. What if they sees him?  Sirens were  the outcast of Atlantis. If they notice him, he'd have to endure the same fate as the human. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? " A bone chilling voice says behind Barry.  

Barry slowly turns back wishing he never left his room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cafe and sea](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156848709?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_reading&wp_page=reading_part_end&wp_uname=anonymouswriter156&wp_originator=p90%2fnz4pdgjhbk%2f6v0zfnf8r2aon5prjivizdaklgq%2bxsp2x1mvs%2bsciayncgud%2fwquvnvbmszxyphmzkq7rhl7pwvvpgchop%2fauynacatluqbk8nt98hnfdnujpdtcs&_branch_match_id=557608537667864470)

**Author's Note:**

> Update will depend on my daily life busyness. Though I'd try to update regularly.  
> :)
> 
> [Wattpad aesthetics](https://www.wattpad.com/610774305-little-merman-chapter-1)


End file.
